


Mating Habits of the Gotham-Dwelling Robins

by anthologia



Series: Ornithological Notes on the Gotham-Dwelling Robins [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, OT3, Panic Attacks, Past Child Neglect, Porn with Feelings, Robincest, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey there, Pretty Bird,” he says with a bright grin like he’s pleasantly surprised to see her there, because he is ridiculous. The only thing more ridiculous than Dick Grayson is her, because she gets butterflies in her stomach at the sight of it.</p><p> </p><p>Started out as shameless Jay/Dick/63!Tim smut, turned into h/c two-thirds through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Habits of the Gotham-Dwelling Robins

**Author's Note:**

> So this was legitimately supposed to be all porn without plot and then Tim started getting overwhelmed and panicking somewhere around the 1700 word mark. No particular triggers aside from "wow everything's awesome right now OH GOD WHEN DOES THE OTHER SHOE DROP?"

Tim’s plan for the morning mostly consists of sitting on her bed in a camisole and shorts while working on her laptop because _someone_ , names withheld to protect the not-innocent-at-all, insists on leaving the window open and letting all the cool air out. It’s a good plan, too, one that serves her very well for almost an hour before someone suddenly bounces into the room, sets her laptop aside, _picks her up_ , and carries her away from her nice, comfortable, relatively safe bed.

She can’t _quite_ get in the nerve strike she was hoping for, but she does manage a satisfying grunt of pain from Dick when her fingers hit skin. “ _What are you doing_?” she hisses.

“You’ll see!” is his cheerful reply. Their destination turns out to be Jason’s room, where Jason is – oh jesus. Jason is lounging on his bed, naked and _extremely erect_.

What is even her _life_.

“Hey, Babybird,” he says with a lazy smile while his gaze very obviously rakes up and down her body. “Don’t you look pretty.”

“Told you,” Dick answers, sounding _way_ too pleased with himself, like the pleasantness of her appearance is something he specifically created. Which. To be fair, he was the one who insisted on leaving the windows open, so he sort of did, at least as far as clothing went. He sets her down on Jason’s legs before plastering himself against her back, his breath hot against her ear.

“I was _working_ ,” she says, even though she already knows it’s a losing battle. Dick is slowly inching his hand up her shirt, while Jason just _smirks_ at her like that’s all he needs to get her wet.

(It _is_ , but that’s beside the _point.)_

Jason snorts before sitting up to gently nibble on the shell of her ear in a way that feels _incredibly_ distracting. “Which makes me wonder if you even know the definition of the word _vacation_.”

“It’s okay, though, we had a deal.” Dick pushes the strap of her camisole off her shoulder and presses kisses to the skin. “You try to work, we ravish you until you’re too relaxed and/or exhausted to keep going. It’s a win/win/win if you think about it.”

“I don’t remember – “ Her words dissolve into a whimper as Dick’s fingers find her right nipple, pinching it to make it stand out. “I didn’t agree to any – “ Jason’s mouth finds her other breast, mouthing at it through the thin fabric of her shirt.

“Kind of the point.” She can feel Dick’s smirk against her neck. “It’s okay, though, Timmy, you’re going to _like_ this deal.” He wraps his hands around her hips and lifts her up like she weighs _nothing_ while Jason tugs her shorts off of her. Most of the time it’s irritating, the way they can just pick her up and arrange her however they please like she _isn’t_ the extremely dangerous protégé of Batman and a formidable force to be reckoned with in her own right. Right now, it just turns her on. Embarrassingly so, and her eyes slip shut briefly, distracted by the sudden fantasy of her on Jason’s cock, Dick’s hands on her hips forcing her up and down on it, _fucking_ her on it like a toy.

Jason pushes her panties out of the way so he can brush his fingers against her. He groans. “Fuck, Dick, she’s so wet for us already.”

Dick pushes her shirt up her stomach so he can get his hands on her breasts again. “What dirty little fantasies are you thinking about, hmm, Timmy?”

Jason rubs his thumb against her clit, soft and maddeningly slow. Tim does her best to stifle the breathy noise that sneaks out of her throat anyway, and Jason chuckles, low and hot. “Christ, that’s adorable. Let it _go_ , Babybird, the only people around to hear is us.”

“Jason – “ she tries to make it sound like something harsher, a _don’t fuck with me_ warning, but it changes to a yelp when Dick abruptly pinches her nipple. “ _Dick!_ ”

“What?” he asks innocently, like he can’t imagine what Tim could want.

“ _You_ – “ she says furiously, but Jason slips his finger into her pussy and her hips jerk forward. “Oh, _fuck_.”

“Just relax, Tim.” Dick takes a break from sucking marks into her shoulder to drop a kiss on her head. “Shhh. Just enjoy this,” he adds, and she has _no_ idea what he’s talking about until his hands start running down her sides soothingly, and she realizes she’d gone tense at the feeling of Jason’s finger inside her. As she tries to force herself to relax, Jason traces little circles in her skin, brushing by the edges of her clit but not quite pressing against it anymore. Dick nuzzles her. “You look so amazing like this but you hardly ever _relax_.”

“I have… _work_ ,” Tim pants out, and Jason draws another embarrassing whine out when he crooks his finger inside her. “I get busy.”

“Uh-huh.” Dick squeezes her hip. “What do you think, Jay? She ready?”

“ _Christ_ , yes,” Jason says, and they barely allow her time to register it when he pulls his fingers away from her before Dick is picking her up again and lining her up so when he sets her down, she sinks slowly onto Jason’s dick. “God, you feel so _good_.”

Instead of letting her go once Jason is fully sheathed in her, Dick scoots forward and leans her back against his chest again, hand still firm on her hips and _god_ , he really is going to fuck her on Jason like she imagined, except instead of hard and fast, he’s doing it slow and _deep_ , giving her plenty of time to really _feel_ every inch of it.

“Oh, _god_ ,” she whimpers, squirming helplessly against the pace Dick set for her. “Oh god, oh god _, oh god_.”

Jason groans deep, giving voice to the strain he feels as he _forces_ himself not to just slam into her. “So fucking _perfect_.” He starts rubbing her clit again and that’s _it_ , she’s _gone_. Lost to anything but the feeling of his fingers on her and his cock in her, dragging against her _so fucking slow, Dick, **please**_ **,** and she might have said that last part out loud because Dick chuckles in her ear but he doesn’t change anything, the _bastard_. Just keeps moving her slow while she whimpers and squirms and possibly even cries a little until she finally c _omes_ , and it feels like it takes _forever_ because Dick just keeps her moving, fucking her through her orgasm and drawing it out.

At some point, Dick finally lifts her off Jason so he can fist himself frantically, barely a few strokes before he’s coming over his stomach. Tim can practically _hear_ Dick salivating for it, but he’s determinedly keeping his attention on her, petting her sides again because she really _is_ terrible at relaxing; instead of the post-orgasmic boneless heap she was promised by her teenage research, there are fine tremors running through her body.

Judging from the way Dick’s erection is poking into her back insistently, they’re not done, but he’s being good and giving her time to calm down from being so sensitive. Tim takes pity on him and swipes her fingers through the mess on Jason’s stomach so she can feed it to Dick over her shoulder.

Jason’s propped up on his elbows, cock twitching valiantly at the sight of them. “ _Christ_. You two are going to be the death of me. Again,” he adds, because Jason is an _asshole,_ and Tim twists her head around to kiss Dick before he can start getting that same pained look he has whenever Jason brings up his own death.

Dick hums into her mouth contentedly, so she considers the distraction a success and turns around fully so she can straddle his lap at an angle that leaves his erection brushing against the crease of her thighs. Jason sits up again behind her, hands sneaking past her to grasp hold of Dick’s hips and squeeze.

“Hey, Dick,” Jason says, “think it’s your turn now.” And he picks her up – _again_ , what is _with_ the men in her life? – and arranges her back-to-chest like Dick had her, only now the positions are switched and Dick’s crawling over her and kissing Jason over her head before he turns his attention back down to her.

“Hey there, Pretty Bird,” he says with a bright grin like he’s pleasantly surprised to see her there, because he is _ridiculous._ The only thing more ridiculous than Dick Grayson is _her,_ because she gets butterflies in her stomach at the sight of it.

She doesn’t have long to dwell on it before he pushes into her in one smooth motion and dips his head down to kiss the breath out of her. Tim’s not sure how long that lasts because Dick has the possibly metahuman ability to turn otherwise ordinary actions into something out of a romance novel. She’s actually a little dizzy when Jason lets out an impatient snort and pushes Dick’s head up.

“You’re blocking the view, asshole.”

Dick gives a low chuckle. “Sorry. Let me fix that.” And then, because he is – does she need to revisit _ridiculous_ again? – a _performer_ in all things, he twists upward to give Jason a decent view of his cock pulling out and pushing back into her at an angle that makes her gasp. “Better?”

“ _Fuck_ yes.”

“Good,” he says, before he starts fucking her in earnest. Tim throws her head back with a loud moan, because where Jason is all passion and heat, Dick has control and _technique_. She and Jason have actually compared notes on him before while he was snoring on the bed between them and came to the conclusion that Dick either has a really amazing physical memory for what his partners like and how to give it to them or is made of actual sex magic.

Jason reaches around her to tweak her nipples and murmurs something about how good she and Dick look together like this, how much he wants to have both of them at once, and it’s almost too much, pressed between the guy she had a crush on since she was a little kid and the Robin she’d fantasized about through puberty –

And then it’s _actually_ too much, her breaths coming too quick and harsh for pleasure, and she can’t draw them in fast enough – because she doesn’t get to _have_ things like this, Tim Drake is not allowed to have two amazing, gorgeous guys who _want_ her _and_ each other in her life, and if she does, it’s only so she can feel it more acutely when they’re inevitably ripped away from her.

Dick notices first and stills inside her, muscles trembling from the effort it takes to keep still. “Tim?”

He’s _looking_ at her, and she wants to hide her face because he _shouldn’t,_ he’s strong and beautiful and she’s just this stupid _thing_ no one ever really wanted to have around, and if he sees her face right now he’s going to see it written in her DNA and take Jason and leave, because sooner or later everyone does.

“Hey, Babybird,” Jason says, his voice gentle. “Why don’t you breathe with me for a little while? Feel what I’m doing and try to match it, okay? In and out.”

Dick nods at her encouragingly and grabs hold of her hand, rubbing little circles against her wrist with his thumb and just letting her breathe for a minute before pulling out of her slowly. That almost sets her off again because god, she can’t even have _sex_ right, what kind of defective human being is she? But Dick just keeps looking at her steadily like nothing’s wrong.

As soon as she thinks she can manage words, she gasps out a series of _sorry_ s. Sorry she’s an idiot, sorry she’s not good enough, sorry she can’t even _fuck_ without fucking it up. Sorry, sorry, _sorry_.

“No, no. Shhh.” Dick picks up their hands, still laced together, and presses a kiss against her palm. “Nothing to be sorry for, okay? Just keep breathing with Jay.”

And she does, because what they’re asking of her is pretty much the simplest thing in the world, even if it feels almost too complicated right now. She pays attention to Jay’s chest rising and falling underneath her and does her best to follow his lead. Dick settles into the bed next to her and Jason, still holding her hand, and waits patiently until she thinks she can surrender control of her respiration back to her autonomic nervous system.

Jason and Dick just stay quiet for a little while longer, letting her settle back into herself before they try to talk. Dick uncaps a bottle of water from somewhere on a side table and gives it to her.

“Feeling any better?” he asks quietly. Jason just keeps rubbing his hands up and down her arms, because while Jason’s had inconvenient attacks before and knows how she feels, Dick is usually the best at staying calm and talking them through it.

She nods tightly, not trusting her voice yet.

“Do you want to talk about it yet?”

She shakes her head.

“Okay.” Dick squeezes her hand lightly. “Just let me know one thing, and then we can leave the rest for later. Was it anything Jason or I did? Did either of us hurt you?”

It’s a standard question after an incident like this. It’s not like they’d _try_ to hurt each other, but they’ve all spent significant amounts of time turning their bodies into weapons. And then there’s the damage they could easily inflict on each other psychologically.

“No,” she says, and then concentrates on sipping her water so she has a second to think. “It wasn’t either of you.”

“Good.” Dick lets out a breath.

Jason finally talks again. “You want to stay here with us or go be alone for a while?”

Tim hesitates. She doesn’t actually _want_ to be alone, but she’s afraid if she tries to lie down between the two of them again, she won’t be able to stop herself from going down the same thought-paths and freaking out all over again. “I think… alone,” she answers tiredly, and then, because it feels like she hasn’t said it enough already: “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Jason says at almost the same time that Dick repeats “There’s nothing to be sorry about”, and she would try harder to believe it if she couldn’t see the sadness and disappointment that Dick’s trying to hide. Even if it’s sadness _for_ her and not disappointment _in_ her, it’s still _because_ of her. Her fault.

Dick smiles at her tiredly, like he can hear what she’s thinking, and kisses her palm one more time before releasing her hand. “Just let us know when you’re ready to be around us again.”

She gives him a weak smile as Jason helps her sit up and grab her discarded clothes. Once she has everything, she lingers in the doorway for a second and blurts out “I love both of you” before she can stop herself. There's still ringing silence when she retreats, purposefully not waiting for them to react.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in my fics and want more, I have an account at syntactition.tumblr.com where I have bits of stories that are currently in the works and other ficlets and stories that haven't made their way to AO3.  
> /obligatory plug


End file.
